helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Up Up Girls (Kari) Concerts
This is a list of concerts by Up Up Girls (Kari) (formerly known as Up-Front Girls (Kari)) and UFZS since 2011, as well as a list of concerts by their sister groups Up Up Girls (2) and Up Up Girls (Pro Wres) since 2017. Up Up Girls (Kari) Solo Concerts 2012-2014= *2012.09.02 Up Up Girls (Kari) 1st LIVE Daikanyama Kessen (Kari) (アップアップガールズ（仮）1st LIVE 代官山決戦（仮）) *2012.12.15 Up Up Girls (Kari) 2nd LIVE Roppongi Kessen (Kari) (アップアップガールズ（仮）2nd LIVE 六本木決戦（仮）) *2013.04.13 Up Up Girls (Kari) 3rd LIVE Yokohama BLITZ Daisakusen (Kari) (アップアップガールズ（仮） 3rd LIVE 横浜BLITZ大決戦（仮）) *2013.08.13~23 Up Up Girls (Kari) 1st Live House Tour Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Kaisen Zen'ya (アップアップガールズ（仮）1stライブハウスツアー アプガ第二章（仮）開戦前夜) *2013.08.31~09.16 Up Up Girls (Kari) 1st Live House Tour Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Kaisen (アップアップガールズ（仮）1stライブハウスツアー アプガ第二章（仮）開戦) *2013.10.05 Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Kaisen Tour After Kouen (アプガ第二章(仮)開戦ツアー アフター公演) *2013.12.22 Up Up Girls (Kari) Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Christmas Eve Eve Eve Kessen ~Yokohama Aka Renga~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）アプガ第二章（仮）クリスマスイブイブイブ決戦 〜横浜赤レンガ〜) *2013.12.28 Up Up Girls (Kari) Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Oomisoka Eve Eve Eve Kessen ~CLUB CITTA'~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）アプガ第二章（仮）大晦日イブイブイブ決戦 〜CLUB CITTA'〜) *2014.01.01 Up Up Girls (Kari) Apuga Dainishou (Kari) 2014nen Ganjitsu Kessen ~Akasaka BLITZ~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）アプガ第二章（仮）2014年元日決戦 〜赤坂BLITZ〜) *2014.03.21~05.25 Up Up Girls (Kari) 1st Zengoku Tour Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Shingun ~Nakano ni Mukatte~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）1st全国ツアー アプガ第二章（仮）進軍〜中野に向かって〜) *2014.06.01 Up Up Girls (Kari) 1st Zengoku Tour Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Shingun ~Nakano Sun Plaza Chou Kessen~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）1st全国ツアー アプガ第二章（仮）進軍〜中野サンプラザ 超決戦〜) *2014.08.06~07 Up Up Girls (Kari) Mt. Fuji Sanchou Choujou Kessen (Kari) (アップアップガールズ（仮）富士山 山頂頂上決戦（仮）) *2014.08.11~28 Up Up Girls (Kari) 2014 Summer Live Tour Hot! Hot! Hot! (アップアップガールズ（仮）2014 Summer Live Tour Hot! Hot! Hot!) *2014.09.09~11 Up Up Girls (Kari) Taiban ROCKS (Kari) ~Tokyo Kessen 3DAYS~ (アップアップガールズ(仮)対バンROCKS(仮)～東京決戦 3DAYS～) *2014.11.10 LOFT Gigu Kessen ~Ichimangoku no Saki ni Aru Mono~ (LOFTギグ決戦～一万石の先にあるもの～) *2014.11.30~12.28 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour 2014 High Speed Kingdom (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー2014 ハイスパートキングダム) |-|2015-2017= *2015.03.26~2016.03.13 Up Up Girls (Kari) Zengoku 47 Todoufuken Tour 2015 RUN! Apuga RUN! Dash (アップアップガールズ（仮）全国47都道府県ツアー2015 RUN!アプガRUN! ダッシュ) *2015.04.30 Up Up Girls (Kari) Sengoku Minami Tanjoubi Special ~Bushi Onna Michi~ (アップアップガールズ（仮） 仙石みなみ誕生日スペシャル～武士女道～) *2015.06.09 Up Up Girls (Kari) Shinjuku LOFT "Rock no Hi" Kessen (アップアップガールズ(仮) 新宿LOFT"ロックの日"決戦) *2015.07.05 Up Up Girls (Kari) Zengoku 47 Todoufuken Tour 2015 ~RUN! Apuga RUN! Dash Apuga no Natsu! Yaon no Natsu!~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）全国47都道府県ツアー2015〜RUN!アプガRUN!ダッシュ アプガの夏!野音の夏!〜) *2015.11.23~12.06 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour 2015 High Speed RAVE FESTIVAL (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー2015ハイスパート RAVE FESTIVAL) *2015.12.31 Up Up Girls (Kari) CD/J 15-16 Countdown Jumper! (アップアップガールズ（仮）CD/J 15-16 カウントダウンジャンパー!) *2016.03.26~06.19 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour 2016 "The Seven LIVE Alien" (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー2016 “The Seven LIVE Alien”) *2016.04.30 Sengoku Minami Seitan Kouen ~Bushi Onna Michi~ Anata no Heart wo Kiru (仙石みなみ生誕公演 ～武士女道～あなたのハートを斬る) *2016.06.12~07.03 Up Up Girls (Kari) Zepp Tour "The Seven PARTY LIVE Alien" (アップアップガールズ（仮）Zeppツアー “The Seven PARTY LIVE Alien”) *2016.09.08~17 Up Up Girls (Kari) Road to Budokan Sorosoro Solo de Utaitai (アップアップガールズ（仮） Road to 武道館 そろそろソロで歌いたい) *2016.09.22 Up Up Girls (Kari) Road to Budokan Riku no Kotou Hikyou Kessen (アップアップガールズ（仮） Road to 武道館 陸の孤島 秘境決戦) *2016.10.05~27 Up Up Girls (Kari) Road to Budokan LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! (アップアップガールズ（仮）Road to 武道館 LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!) *2016.10.12 Mori Saki Seitan Special ~PA PA PA PA PARTY!!~ (森咲樹生誕スペシャル ～PA PA PA PA PARTY!!～) *2016.11.08 Up Up Girls (Kari) Nippon Budokan Chou Kessen vol.1 (アップアップガールズ（仮）日本武道館超決戦 vol.1) *2016.11.09 Up Up Girls (Kari) Nippon Budokan Chou Kessengo Yomatsuri (アップアップガールズ（仮）日本武道館超決戦後夜祭) *2016.12.23 Up Up Girls (Kari) LIVE SEVEN X'mas in YOKOHAMA *2016.12.31 Up Up Girls (Kari) CD/J 16-17 Countdown Jumper! (アップアップガールズ（仮）CD/J 16-17 カウントダウンジャンパー!) *2017.03.29~31 Saho Akari Solo Live Change & Destroy (佐保明梨ソロLive Change & Destroy) *2017.04.16~07.17 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour 2017 ∞ Lives Change & Evolution *2017.04.30 Sengoku Minami 26th Anniversary Party (仙石みなみ26thアニバーサリーパーティー) *2017.07.22 Up Up Girls (Kari) 7nin de Cover! Omoide Kyoku! Shinki Kyoku! (アップアップガールズ（仮）7人でカバー！思い出曲！新規曲！) *2017.08.21 "Aidoru ni Sasageta Seishun ~Up Up Girls (Kari) no Shinjitsu" Kankou Kinen (「アイドルに捧げた青春～アップアップガールズ(仮)の真実」刊行記念) *2017.09.15 Up Up Girls (Kari) Kore ga Watashitachi no Ikiru Michi ~Way of Our Life~ (アップアップガールズ(仮)これが私達の生きる道～Way of Our Life～) *2017.11.05~12.03 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour KA-Re:START (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー KA-Re:START) *2017.12.08 KARI The LIVE Straight Up!! |-|2018-2020= *2018.02.03~03.04 Up Up Girls (Kari) Genten Kaiki Tour do Konjou ~Genten no Kaeru~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）原点回帰ツアー ド根性〜原点にカエル〜) *2018.03.16~19 Saho Akari Solo Live The LIVE Destroy the Brain! (佐保明梨ソロライブThe LIVE Destroy the Brain!) *2018.05.13~07.01 Up Up Girls (Kari) 7shuunen Tour ~Still Goes On!!~ (アップアップガールズ(仮)7周年ツアー～Still Goes On!!～) *2018.09.15 Up Up Girls (Kari) Natsu no Owari ni Summer Beam! (アップアップガールズ（仮）夏の終わりにサマービーム！) *2018.10.13 Ai・Ai・Aishiteru ~Mori Saki Seitan Kinen Special LIVE~ (愛・愛・愛してる～森咲樹生誕記念スペシャルLIVE～) *2018.10.28 Up Up Girls (Kari) Road to Live of All Songs @Shinjuku BLAZE *2018.11.18 Short Cut ni Modorenai!? ~Arai Manami Seitan Kinen Special LIVE~ (ショートカットに戻れない!?～新井愛瞳生誕記念スペシャルLIVE～) *2018.12.27 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live of All Songs ~Tachi Tsuzukeru Koto~ *2019.02.10 Up Up Girls (Kari) 5 to the 5th Power *2019.04.06 Saho Akari Solo LIVE ~Title Mitei~ (佐保明梨ソロライブ～タイトル未定～) *2019.04.07 Sekine Azusa Solo LIVE ~Seichou no Iro~ (関根梓 ソロLIVE〜セイチョウノイロ〜) *2019.05.03~07.13 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour 2019 5 to the 5th Power (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー2019　5 to the 5th Power) *2019.05.03 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour 2019 5 to the 5th Power ~8th Anniversary~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー2019　5 to the 5th Power～8th Anniversary～) *2019.08.09 Up Up Girls (Kari) 5 to the 5th Power 55LIVE ~55enx55kyoku Live (Member Catering wa 55 (Googoo) Curry)~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）5 to the 5th Power 55LIVE ～55円×55曲ライブ（メンバーケータリングは55（ゴーゴー）カレー）～) *2019.10.15 Mori Saki Seitan Kinen Special LIVE ~26sai mo Mori Saki Rashiku!~ (森咲樹生誕記念スペシャルLIVE ～26歳も森咲樹らしく！～) *2019.10.27 Up Up Girls (Kari) 5 to the 5th Power Sokonashi no Ichi Taikan (アップアップガール*ズ（仮） 5 to the 5th Power 底なしの一体感) *2019.11.19 Arai Manami Seitansai Birthday Quest ~Level 22 ni Narimashita~ (新井愛瞳生誕祭 バースデークエスト 〜レベル22になりました〜) *2019.12.28 Up Up Girls (Kari) 5 to the 5th power ~HAPPY end of year~ *2020.01.07 Up Up Girls (Kari) 2020 Toshiake Kara Ichi Taikan Free Live (アップアップガールズ(仮) 2020 年明けから一体感フリーライブ) *2020.02.15~03.01 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live Tour 2020 Ichi Taikan! (アップアップガールズ(仮)ライブツアー ２０２０一体感！) Regular Performances 2011-2012= *2011.07.21~2012.04.27 Up Up Girls (Kari) Regular Kouen (アップアップガールズ（仮）レギュラー公演) @ Ebisu LIVE GATE, Map Theater, etc. *2012.05.03 Dai 26 Kouen, Dai 27 Kouen, Dai 28 Kouen ~Saho Akari Kanyuu Just 1st Shuunen Kinen SP~ (第26回公演、第27回公演、第28回公演〜佐保明梨加入ジャスト1周年記念SP〜) *2012.06.03 Dai 29 Kouen, Dai 30 Kouen, Dai 31 Kouen ~Furukawa Konatsu / Saho Akari / Sekine Azusa Tanjoubi Special~ (第29回公演、第30回公演、第31回公演〜古川小夏/佐保明梨/関根梓誕生日スペシャル〜) *2012.07.15 Dai 32kai Teiki Kouen ~Respect for "℃-ute"~ (第32回定期公演～Respect for "℃-ute"～) *2012.07.15 Dai 33kai Teiki Kouen ~Respect for "Melon Kinenbi"~ (第33回定期公演～Respect for "メロン記念日"～) *2012.07.15 Dai 34kai Teiki Kouen ~Respect for "Morning Musume"~ (第34回定期公演～Respect for "モーニング娘。"～) *2012.09.23 Dai 35kai・Dai 36kai・Dai 37kai Kouen ~After Daikanyama Kessen (Kari)~ (第35回・第36回・第37回公演～アフター代官山決戦（仮）～) *2012.11.18 Dai 38kai・Dai 39kai Kouen ~Tsudoe! 12gatsu 15ka wa Roppongi Kessen (Kari) e~ (第38回・第39回公演～集え！12月15日は六本木決戦(仮)へ～) *2012.11.18 Dai 40kai Kouen ~Arai Manami (Ao) Birthday Chokuzen Kouen~ (第40回公演～新井愛瞳(青)バースデイ直前公演～) *2012.12.29 Dai 41kai・Dai 42kai・Dai 43kai Toshi Wasure Kouen (Kari) (第41回・第42回・第43回年忘れ公演(仮)) |-|2013= *2013.01.13 Dai 44・45・46kai Teiki Kouen Toshi Hajime Kouen (Kari) ~Sato Ayano Tanjoubi Special~ (第44・45・46回定期公演～年始め公演（仮）佐藤綾乃誕生日スペシャル～) *2013.02.11 Dai 47・48・49kai Teiki Kouen (第47・48・49回定期公演) *2013.04.29 Dai 50kai Teiki Kouen ~After Yokohama BLITZ Dai Sakusen (Kari) Hitsuji no Koku~ (第50回定期公演～アフター横浜BLITZ大決戦（仮）未の刻～) *2013.04.29 Dai 51kai Teiki Kouen ~After Yokohama BLITZ Dai Sakusen (Kari) Saru no Koku~ (第51回定期公演～アフター横浜BLITZ大決戦（仮）申の刻～) *2013.04.29 Dai 52kai Teiki Kouen ~Sengoku Minami Tanjoubi Special Leader Kouen (Kari)~ (第52回定期公演～仙石みなみ誕生日スペシャル リーダー公演(仮)～) *2013.06.09 Teiki Kouen 53kai ~Furukawa Konatsu Seitan SP~ (定期公演53回～古川小夏生誕SP～) *2013.06.09 Teiki Kouen 54kai ~Saho Akari Seitan SP~ (定期公演54回～佐保明梨生誕SP～) *2013.06.09 Teiki Kouen 55kai ~Sekine Azusa Seitan SP~ (定期公演55回～関根梓生誕SP～) *2013.10.14 Teiki Kouen 56kai ~Mori Saki Tanjoubi Special (Kari) vol.1~ (定期公演56回～森咲樹誕生日スペシャル（仮）vol.1～) *2013.10.14 Teiki Kouen 57kai ~Mori Saki Tanjoubi Special (Kari) vol.2~ (定期公演57回～森咲樹誕生日スペシャル（仮）vol.2～) *2013.10.14 Teiki Kouen 58kai ~Mori Saki Tanjoubi Special (Kari) vol.3~ (定期公演58回～森咲樹誕生日スペシャル（仮）vol.3～) *2013.12.01 Teiki Kouen 59kai ~Sukoshi Osome no Arai Manami Tanjoubi Special~ (定期公演59回～少し遅めの 新井愛瞳誕生日スペシャル～) *2013.12.01 Teiki Kouen 60kai ~Nenmatsunenshi Before Kouen Vol.1~ (定期公演60回～年末年始ビフォア公演Vol.1～) *2013.12.01 Teiki Kouen 61kai ~Nenmatsunenshi Before Kouen Vol.2~ (定期公演61回～年末年始ビフォア公演Vol.2～) |-|2014= *2014.01.13 Teiki Kouen 62kai ~Sato Ayano Tanjoubi Special~ (定期公演62回～佐藤綾乃誕生日スペシャル～) *2014.01.13 Teiki Kouen 63kai ~Nenmatsunenshi After Kouen~ (定期公演63回～年末年始アフター公演～) *2014.01.13 Teiki Kouen 64kai ~Mori Saki Seijin Shiki Special~ (定期公演64回～森咲樹成人式スペシャル～) *2014.02.02 Teiki Kouen EXTRA ~Konatsu no Heya e Youkoso~ (定期公演 EXTRA～小夏の部屋へようこそ～) *2014.02.02 Teiki Kouen EXTRA ~Up Up Girls (Kari) wa Ittai Nani to Tatakatte Irunda!!~ (定期公演 EXTRA～アップアップガールズ（仮）は一体何と戦っているんだっ！！～) *2014.02.02 Teiki Kouen EXTRA ~Saho Doujou~ (定期公演 EXTRA～佐保道場～) *2014.05.18 Teiki Kouen 65kai ~Nakano Sun Plaza Chou Kessen Before Kouen vol.1~ (定期公演65回～中野サンプラザ超決戦 ビフォア公演 vol.1～ ) *2014.05.18 Teiki Kouen 66kai ~Nakano Sun Plaza Chou Kessen Before Kouen vol.2~ (定期公演66回～中野サンプラザ超決戦 ビフォア公演 vol.2～ ) *2014.05.18 Teiki Kouen 67kai ~Nakano Sun Plaza Chou Kessen Before Kouen vol.3~ (定期公演67回～中野サンプラザ超決戦 ビフォア公演 vol.3～ ) *2014.06.22 Teiki Kouen 68kai ~Furukawa Konatsu Seitan Kouen~ (定期公演68回～古川小夏生誕公演～) *2014.06.22 Teiki Kouen 69kai ~Saho Akari Seitan Kouen~ (定期公演69回～佐保明梨生誕公演～) *2014.06.22 Teiki Kouen 70kai ~Sekine Azusa Seitan Kouen~ (定期公演70回～関根梓生誕公演～) *2014.07.26 Teiki Kouen 71・72・73kai (定期公演71・72・73回) *2014.09.23 Teiki Kouen 74kai ~Hot!Hot!Hot! After Kouen vol.1~ (定期公演74回～Hot!Hot!Hot!アフター公演 vol.1～) *2014.09.23 Teiki Kouen 75kai ~Hot!Hot!Hot! After Kouen vol.2~ (定期公演75回～Hot!Hot!Hot!アフター公演 vol.2～) *2014.09.23 Teiki Kouen 76kai ~High Speed Before Kouen~ (定期公演76回～ハイスパートビフォア公演～ ) *2014.11.22 Teiki Kouen 77kai ~Mori Saki After Birthday~ (定期公演77回～森咲樹アフターバースデイ～) *2014.11.22 Teiki Kouen 78kai ~Arai Manami Birthday~ (定期公演78回～新井愛瞳バースデイ～) *2014.11.22 Teiki Kouen 79kai ~High Speed Kingdom Before~ (定期公演79回～ハイスパートキングダムビフォア～) |-|2015= *2015.01.18 Teiki Kouen 80kai ~High Speed Kingdom After~ (定期公演80回～ハイスパートキングダムアフター～) *2015.01.18 Teiki Kouen 81kai ~Sato Ayano Birthday~ (定期公演81回～佐藤綾乃バースデイ～) *2015.01.18 Teiki Kouen 82kai ~Iwai! Sato Ayano Seijin Shiki~ (定期公演82回～祝！佐藤綾乃成人式～) *2015.02.15 Teiki Kouen 83kai ~White Valentine~ (定期公演83回～ホワイトバレンタイン～) *2015.02.15 Teiki Kouen 84kai ~Red Valentine~ (定期公演84回～レッドバレンタイン～) *2015.02.15 Teiki Kouen 85kai ~Blue Valentine~ (定期公演85回～ブルーバレンタイン～) *2015.06.21 Teiki Kouen 86kai ~6gatsu Dareka no Seitan SP1~ (定期公演86回～6月誰かの生誕SP1～) *2015.06.21 Teiki Kouen 87kai ~6gatsu Dareka no Seitan SP2~ (定期公演87回～6月誰かの生誕SP2～) *2015.06.21 Teiki Kouen 88kai ~Respect for "Berryz Koubou"~ (定期公演88回～Respect for "Berryz工房"～) *2015.07.25 Teiki Kouen 89kai ~6gatsu Dareka no Seitan SP3~ (定期公演89回～6月誰かの生誕SP3～) *2015.07.25 Teiki Kouen 90kai ~Respect for legend~ (定期公演90回～Respect for legend～) *2015.07.25 Teiki Kouen 91kai ~Apuga no Natsu! Yaon no Natsu! After Kouen~ (定期公演91回～アプガの夏! 野音の夏! アフター公演～) *2015.10.12 Teiki Kouen 92kai ~Mori Saki Seitan Special Part.1~ (定期公演92回～森咲樹生誕スペシャル Part.1～) *2015.10.12 Teiki Kouen 93kai ~Mori Saki Seitan Special Part.2~ (定期公演93回～森咲樹生誕スペシャル Part.2～) *2015.10.12 Teiki Kouen 94kai ~ROAD TO Apuga Music Festival~ (定期公演94回～ROAD TO アプガミュージックフェスティバル～) *2015.12.28 Teiki Kouen 95kai ~Respect for~ (定期公演95回～Respect for～) *2015.12.28 Teiki Kouen 96kai ~Furukawa Konatsu Seitan SP~ (定期公演96回～古川小夏生誕SP～) |-|2016= *2016.02.20 Teiki Kouen 97kai ~Valentine Kouen~ (定期公演97回〜バレンタイン公演〜) *2016.02.20 Teiki Kouen 98kai ~1 Kagetsuhan Okure no Sato Ayano Seitan SP~ (定期公演98回〜１ヶ月半遅れの佐藤綾乃生誕SP〜) *2016.02.20 Teiki Kouen 99kai ~Respect for~ (定期公演99回〜Respect for〜) *2016.04.03 Teiki Kouen 100kai ~Chou Nekutai no 6ningumi ga Athlete na 7ningumi ni Narimashita SP Kouen~ (定期公演100回～蝶ネクタイの6人組がアスリートな7人組になりましたSP公演～) *2016.04.03 Teiki Kouen 101kai ~101kai na no ni 100kai wo Iwai tte Hyouban no Yokatta Kouen wo Yaru yo SP Kouen~ (定期公演101回～101回なのに100回を祝って評判の良かった公演をやるよSP公演～) *2016.04.03 Teiki Kouen 102kai ~102kai na no ni 100kai wo Iwai tte Hyouban no Yokatta Cover Kyoku wo Yaru yo SP Kouen~ (定期公演102回～102回なのに100回を祝って評判の良かったカバー曲をやるよSP 公演～) *2016.06.05 Teiki Kouen 103kai ~Sekine Azusa no Happy Stage♡~ (定期公演103回～関根梓のHappy Stage♡～) *2016.06.05 Teiki Kouen 104kai ~Saho Akari 21sai Made Ato,,,3nichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ (定期公演104回～佐保明梨21歳まであと、、、3日！！！！！！！！！！！！！～) *2016.06.05 Teiki Kouen 105kai Kurohige no Gyakushuu ~Kotoshi wa Yarimasu! Toujitsu ni!~ (定期公演105回 黒ひげの逆襲～今年はやります！当日に！～) *2016.09.17 Teiki Kouen 106kai ~Nippon Budokan de Mita Inshouteki na Gakkyoku wo Cover de Furikaeru~ (定期公演106回～日本武道館で見た印象的な楽曲をカバーで振り返る～) *2016.09.17 Teiki Kouen 107kai ~Riku no Kotou Hikyou Kessen Chokuzen SP~ (定期公演107回～陸の孤島　秘境決戦直前SP～) *2016.11.19 Teiki Kouen 108kai ~Arai Manami Seitan Special~ (定期公演108回〜新井愛瞳生誕スペシャル〜) *2016.11.19 Teiki Kouen 109kai ~Arai Manami Seitan Special~ (定期公演109回〜新井愛瞳生誕スペシャル〜) *2016.11.19 Teiki Kouen 110kai ~Nippon Budokan Chou Kessen After Kouen~ (定期公演110回〜日本武道館超決戦アフター公演〜) *2016.12.18 Teiki Kouen 111kai ~Cover Christmas~ (定期公演111回〜カバークリスマス〜) *2016.12.18 Teiki Kouen 112kai ~Choukurisumasu~ (定期公演112回〜喋くりスマス〜) *2016.12.18 Teiki Kouen 113kai ~White Christmas~ (定期公演113回〜ホワイトクリスマス〜) |-|2017-2019= *2017.01.07 Teiki Kouen 114kai ~Shinshun Kouen~ (定期公演114回～新春公演～) *2017.01.07 Teiki Kouen 115kai ~Sato Ayano Seitan Special~ (定期公演115回～佐藤綾乃生誕スペシャル～) *2017.01.07 Teiki Kouen 116kai ~Sekine Azusa Seijin Shiki Special~ (定期公演116回～関根梓成人式スペシャル～) *2017.02.25 Teiki Kouen 117kai ~11nichi Okure no Valentine Kouen~ (定期公演117回 ～11日遅れのバレンタイン公演～) *2017.02.25 Teiki Kouen 118kai ~Budokan Boke wo Dakkyaku Shiro! Shiren no ○○ Shoubu!~ (定期公演118回 ～武道館ボケを脱却しろ!試練の○○勝負!～) *2017.02.25 Teiki Kouen 119kai ~Up Up Girls (2) Houkoku Kai~ (定期公演119回 ～アップアップガールズ(2)報告会～) *2017.04.08 Teiki Kouen 120kai ~Up Up Girls (2) Tochuu Houkoku Kai Dai 2kai~ (定期公演120回～アップアップガールズ（2）途中報告会第2回～) *2017.04.08 Teiki Kouen 121kai ~Haru no Upuga Jitsuryoku Test~ (定期公演121回〜春のアプガ実力テスト〜) *2017.04.08 Teiki Kouen 122kai ~∞ Lives Change & Evolution Before Kouen~ (定期公演122回～∞ Lives Change & Evolution ビフォア公演～) *2017.06.25 Teiki Kouen 123kai Furukawa Konatsu Seitansai ~Watashi ga Shuyaku!!!~ (定期公演123回 古川小夏生誕祭 ～私が主役！！！～) *2017.06.25 Teiki Kouen 124kai ~Saho Akari 22sai no Show Time!!!!!~ (定期公演124回〜佐保明梨２２歳のShow Time！！！！！〜) *2017.06.25 Teiki Kouen 125kai ~Sekine Azusa no Seichou Funtouki!~ Sekine Azusa Seitan SP (定期公演125回〜関根梓の成長奮闘記！〜関根梓生誕SP) *2017.11.26 Teiki Kouen 126kai ~Hisashiburi Dakara Live mo! Corner mo! Arai Seitan mo! Iroiro Yacchaou!~ (定期公演126回～久しぶりだからライブも！コーナーも！新井生誕も！色々やっちゃおう！～) *2018.08.19 Teiki Kouen 127kai (定期公演127回) *2019.03.03 Teiki Kouen 128kai (定期公演128回) Joint Concerts UP-FRONT GROUP Acts= *2012.10.07 Up Up Girls (Kari) VS THE Possible VS Live 2012 (アップアップガールズ(仮)VS THE ポッシボー VSライブ 2012) (with THE Possible) *2013.10.07 Yokohama BLITZ THE FINAL THE Possible x Up Up Girls (Kari) 2 Man Live 2013 "Seichi Yokohama BLITZ" (横浜BLITZ THE FINAL THE ポッシボー×アップアップガールズ(仮)2マンライブ 2013「聖地横浜BLITZ」) (with THE Possible) *2014.02.06~03.08 THE Possible vs Kikkawa Yuu vs Up Up Girls (Kari) ~Kikkawa Yuu to Possipossi Girls (Kari)~ (THE ポッシボーvs吉川友vsアップアップガールズ(仮) ～吉川友とポッシポッシガールズ(仮)～) (as part of Team Makenki) *2014.09.28~10.25 Team Makenki (Kari) 1st Live House Tour ~Honki☆Kachimasu~ (チーム・負けん気(仮) 1stライブハウスツアー～本気☆勝ちます～) (as part of Team Makenki) *2014.12.24 Fm yokohama Shusai Seinaru Yoru no Okurimono 2014 in Akarenga "Kikka to Apuga no X'mas eve LIVE" (Fm yokohama主催 聖なる夜の贈りもの2014 in 赤レンガ「きっかとアプガのX'mas eve LIVE」) (with Kikkawa Yuu) *2015.02.21~03.23 Team Makenki 7 Dai Toushi Tour (チーム・負けん気 7大都市ツアー) (as part of Team Makenki) *2017.09.12 NTT docomo presents ANGERME VS Up Up Girls (Kari) ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (with ANGERME) *2018.06.03 Ciao Bella Cinquetti VS Up Up Girls (Kari) ~Shukumei no Rival~ (チャオ ベッラ チンクエッティVSアップアップガールズ（仮）～宿命のライバル～) (with Ciao Bella Cinquetti) *2019.04.16 Up Up Girls (Kari) VS. Mayumura Chiaki VS. Kikkawa Yuu ~Ijou na 3 Man Battle~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）VS.眉村ちあきVS.吉川友～異常な3マンバトル～) (with Kikkawa Yuu and Mayumura Chiaki) |-|Other Acts= *2012.07.08 Girl's Live x2 ~Dorothy x Up Up~ (Girl's Live ×2 ～ドロシー×アップアップ～) (with Dorothy Little Happy) *2012.10.01 2.5D Kessen! Up Up Girls (Kari) x fu_mou x PandaBoY (2.5D決戦!アップアップガールズ(仮)×fu_mou×PandaBoY) (with fu_mou, PandaBoY) *2013.01.22 2.5D Kessen!! Aoharu x Up Up Girls (Kari) x PandaBoY (2.5D決戦!!アオハル×アップアップガールズ(仮)×PandaBoY) (with PandaBoY, Yoshida Yasuyuki) *2013.02.24 TOWER RECORDS Presents Up Up Girls (Kari) Taiban Angya (Kari) ~Niigata Kessen VS Negicco~ (TOWER RECORDS Presents アップアップガールズ(仮)対バン行脚(仮)～新潟決戦 VS Negicco～) (with Negicco) *2013.03.09 TOWER RECORDS Presents Up Up Girls (Kari) Taiban Angya (Kari) ~Sendai Kessen VS Dorothy Little Happy~ (TOWER RECORDS Presents アップアップガールズ(仮)対バン行脚(仮)～仙台決戦 VS Dorothy Little Happy～) (with Dorothy Little Happy) *2013.03.16 TOWER RECORDS Presents Up Up Girls (Kari) Taiban Angya (Kari) ~Matsuyama Kessen VS Hime Kyun Fruit Kan~ (TOWER RECORDS Presents アップアップガールズ(仮)対バン行脚(仮)～松山決戦 VSひめキュンフルーツ缶～) (with Hime Kyun Fruit Kan) *2013.03.24 TOWER RECORDS Presents Up Up Girls (Kari) Taiban Angya (Kari) ~Fukuoka Kessen VS LinQ~ (TOWER RECORDS Presents アップアップガールズ(仮)対バン行脚(仮)～福岡決戦 VS LinQ～) (with LinQ) *2013.04.01 2.5D Choujou Kessen! Issenme (2.5D頂上決戦! 一戦目) (with michitomo, UKYO Inaba) *2013.04.02 2.5D Choujou Kessen! Nisenme (2.5D頂上決戦! 二戦目) (with Mikeneko Homeless, hommakazuki) *2013.04.03 2.5D Choujou Kessen! Sansenme (2.5D頂上決戦! 三戦目) (with fu_mou, Koinu) *2013.04.04 2.5D Choujou Kessen! Yonsenme (2.5D頂上決戦! 四戦目) (with DJ WILDPARTY, huez) *2013.04.05 2.5D Choujou Kessen! Saishuu Kessen (2.5D頂上決戦!最終決戦) (with PandaBoY, KASICO) *2013.04.06 TOWER RECORDS Presents Up Up Girls (Kari) Taiban Angya (Kari) ~Tokyo Kessen VS BiS (TOWER RECORDS Presents アップアップガールズ(仮)対バン行脚(仮)～東京決戦 VS BiS～) (with BiS) *2013.12.13 Up Up Girls (Kari) vs Oomori Seiko (アップアップガールズ(仮)vs.大森靖子) (with Oomori Seiko) *2013.12.26 TOWER RECORDS Umeda NU Chayamachi Mise presents SELL NU SOUL (TOWER RECORDS 梅田NU茶屋町店 presents SELL NU SOUL) (with Tacoyaki Rainbow) *2014.12.17 DOUBLE COLOR session5 (with Moso Calibration) *2015.04.24 Gekijou Pro Wres Cannonball 2014 in AKIHABARA ~Idol VS Pro Wres~ (劇場版プロレスキャノンボール2014 in AKIHABARA～アイドルVSプロレス～) (with Ito Mai, Oishi Makoto, Takagi Sanshiro) *2015.09.11 Takenaka-san no Itoshii Oshiego Festival ~Oretachi no TIF wa Mada Owaranai~ (たけなかさんの 愛しい教え子 フェスティバル～俺たちのTIFはまだ終わらない～) (with PASSPO☆) *2015.12.31 UMF ~Apuga Music Festival~ (UMF～アプガミュージックフェスティバル～) (as UFZS with PandaBoY, michitomo) *2016.08.15 "with open" Release Kinen Special Collaboration Live fu_mou × Up Up Girls (Kari) (『with open』リリース記念 スペシャルコラボレーションライブ fu_mou × アップアップガールズ（仮）) (with fu_mou) *2018.05.27 Up Up Girls (Kari) VS LinQ ~7 Shuunen Idol no Fan wo Makikomu 7pon Shoubu~ (アップアップガールズ(仮) VS LinQ ～7周年アイドルのファンを巻き込む7本勝負～) (with LinQ) *2018.07.23 Manaminorisa 11 Shuunen Kikaku ~2 Man Gohon Shoubu~ Sono San Up Up Girls (Kari) (まなみのりさ11周年企画～2マン五本勝負～其の三 アップアップガールズ(仮)) (with Manaminorisa) *2019.05.18 5MIC&SOUL (with lyrical school) Concerts Featured In UP-FRONT GROUP Acts= ;Hello! Project *2013.01.06~20 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *2013.12.31 Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2014.08.10 Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ *2014.08.29 Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *2014.12.31 Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2015.01.02~02.15 Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *2015.03.28 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ ;SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Movement *2015.03.28 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *2015.11.21 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest *2016.03.19~20 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *2017.03.25~26 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *2018.03.31~04.01 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 *2018.10.20~21 SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya *2019.03.30~31 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 |-|Other Acts= *2011.07.16 Ontama OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2011 "Konna ni mo Chikai no ka!? 2011 Umi no Hi Shuumatsu" *2012.03.20 idol LINE LIVE vol.1 *2012.04.08 Dai 2kai Idol Yokochou Sai!! *2012.06.30 Who's Break Idol! The 3rd Generation ~Dai 3 Sedai, Kakumei Idol-tachi no Tanjou~ *2012.07.01 Idol Yokochou Natsu Matsuri!! ~2012~ *2012.08.04~05 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2012 *2012.08.06 Aipara Natsu Yasumi Special Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu!! *2012.08.11 a-nation musicweek IDOL NATION ★Yoru *2012.08.12 idol LINE LIVE vol.3 *2012.09.22 AOMORI ROCK FESTIVAL '12 ~Natsu no Mamono~ *2012.10.13 @JAM the Field vol.2 *2012.11.25 Idol☆Graffiti vol.3 *2012.11.25 Snow Jam 2012-2013 *2012.12.09 T-Palette Records Kansha Sai 2012 *2012.12.17 Ontama Bangai Hen ~Seiya Made no 7kakan~ *2012.12.28 TBS RADIO presents (Yuu) Moushi Wakenai to SP *2013.01.02 Shinshun Idol Yokochou Matsuri!! ~2013~ *2013.01.03 Aipara 1st Anniversary Live Idol Hatsumoude *2013.02.27 success Vol.2 *2013.03.22 SHIBUFES LIVE vol.3 supported by @JAM *2013.03.31 Cheeky Parade Idol Grand Prix ~Otona no Jijou Nante Fuhitsuyou!? Group Taikou Choujou Kessen!~ *2013.04.20 KAWAii!! MATSURi *2013.04.21 LiVE GiRLPOP Vol.2 ~Spring Party~ *2013.05.03 ~24 Jikan Non Stop Fest!~ TOKYO IRIE COLLECTION 2013 *2013.05.14 TIF2013 Chou Zen'yasai *2013.06.22 YATSUI FESTIVAL! 2013 *2013.07.07 Idol Yokochou Natsu Matsuri!! ~2013~ *2013.07.27~28 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2013 *2013.08.03 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013 *2013.08.10 a-nation island IDOL NATION 2013 *2013.08.25 Zimodor Festa 2013 SUMMER *2013.09.14 AOMORI ROCK FESTIVAL '13 ~Natsu no Mamono~ *2013.09.22 Inazuma Rock Fes 2013 *2013.10.06 HARAJUKU KAWAii FES 2013 *2013.10.22 IDOL PHYLOSOPHY VOL.3 *2013.10.26 @JAM the Field vol.4 *2013.12.15 T-Palette Kansha Sai 2013 *2014.02.16 @JAM the Field vol.5 *2014.02.25 QUATTRO MIRAGE vs @JAM vol.1 *2014.03.09~30 Zimodor Festa 2014 WINTER *2014.03.15 Hikari Gaoka Tokimeki Idol Festa *2014.03.18 PINK SCREAM #2 *2014.04.01 Higashi Kouenji Search & Destroy *2014.04.22 Harajuku ZANSHING SUN FESTIVAL ~Bangai Hen~ *2014.04.24 DOUBLE COLOR session.1 *2014.04.26 Niconico Chou Kaigi 3 Chou Ongaku Sai 2014 *2014.05.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2014 Kyuujuuni Zen'yasai *2014.05.31 @JAM 2014 *2014.06.08 ZANSHING SUN FESTIVAL ~Kessen Hen~ Presented by TOWER RECORDS × SPINNS *2014.06.15 TAKEROCK FES at AKASAKA BLITZ *2014.06.21 YATSUI FESTIVAL! 2014 *2014.07.06 Idol Yokochou Natsu Natsu Matsuri!! ~2014~ *2014.07.18 "ONBU LIVE EXTRA x GARAGE20" ~Base Ball Bear "Nijuukusai" Ura Release Kinen Party "Kanari Real (Kari)" *2014.07.21 AOMORI ROCK FESTIVAL '14 ~Natsu no Mamono~ *2014.08.02~03 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2014 *2014.08.09 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2014 *2014.08.14 a-nation island ~IDOL NATION NEXT~ *2014.08.19 Shibuya SuG Fes 2014 Natsu ~TOWER RECORDS Presents SuG LIVE BATTLE 2014~ *2014.08.23 FREEDOM NAGOYA 2014 *2014.08.31 @JAM EXPO 2014 *2014.09.15 Guruguru Mawaru 2014 *2014.09.26 DPG House Show 7 ~Natsu no Mamono Ten no Maki~ *2014.09.27 Kikkastock Music and Art Festival 2014 *2014.10.04 TOWER RECORDS presents T-Palette Kansha Sai 2014 in OSAKA *2014.10.13 Honkaku Ongaku Joshi Sai -Sono Ni- *2014.11.01 AKASAKA HALLOWEEN 2014 "Idol Halloween" *2014.11.01 Dai 49kai Kamata Matsuri *2014.11.02 JAPAN POP CULTURE CARNIVAL 2014 in MATSUDO *2014.11.08 "TOKYO TEMPURA STYLE" supported by Idol Yokochou *2014.12.13 TOWER RECORDS presents T-Palette Records Kansha Sai 2014 *2015.01.10 TOKYO FM Yume no Idol Museum 2015 *2015.01.25 KAWAII POP FES by @JAM×J-GIRL POP WAVE vol.4 in Taiwan 2015 *2015.01.29 V.V.POPS vol.2 *2015.02.01 @JAM the Field vol.7 *2015.02.02 Nippon Twintail Awards 2015 *2015.02.22 Zimodor Festa 2015 WINTER *2015.02.23 TOWER RECORDS presents 6MIC 7SOUL ∞ *2015.02.25 Honkaku Ongaku Joshi Sai -Sono San- Idol Hen *2015.03.12 Idol Otakarakuji LIVE *2015.03.24 Akahadaka Liar Tour *2015.03.29 @JAM THE WORLD Haru no Jam Matsuri! *2015.04.11 "Marui City Shibuya x T-Palette Records" Special 2days day1 "toughness & freshness" *2015.04.12 Tsunashima Onsen Yukai ~Hanayune~ *2015.04.25 Niconico Chou Kaigi Chou Ongaku Sai 2015 *2015.05.03 Inst Idol Renaissance ~Tawayoko-san no 1shuunen wo Oiwai suru Nessansu!!~ *2015.05.04 Yokohama Kaikou Kinen Minato Matsuri Yokohama Kawaii Park J-POP CULTURE FESTIVAL 2015 *2015.06.20 YATSUI FESTIVAL! 2015 *2015.06.30 Mai Birthday Special Live - Gacharic Spin *2015.07.05 Idol Yokochou Natsu Matsuri!! ~2015~ *2015.07.12 SUN BURST 2015 *2015.07.20 Sekigahara LIVE WARS IDOL WARS 2015 *2015.07.26 Idol Otakarakuji Party Live Manatsu no Shinkyoku Benishiro Uta Gassen *2015.08.01~02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2015 *2015.08.22 Ai Otome★DOLL presents "Natsu no Dai Shikakkei■Kono Atsusa ni "Shikaku" nashi" *2015.08.24 Honkaku Ongaku Joshi Sai -Sono Hachi- *2015.08.29~30 @JAM EXPO 2015 *2015.09.05 Kaga Onsenkyou Fest After Party in Yamashiro Onsen *2015.09.10 Niku Fest *2015.09.12 AOMORI ROCK FESTIVAL '15 ~Natsu no Mamono~ *2015.09.26~27 Zimodor Festa 2015 SUMMER *2015.10.11 TOWER RECORDS presents 6MIC7SOUL∞ -mix2- *2015.10.19 Honkaku Ongaku Joshi Sai -Sono Juu- *2015.10.24 SEA SIDE HEAVEN ~Chuuka Machi Furari Tour!! 2015~ *2015.11.01 AKASAKA HALLOWEEN 2015 DAY3 "Idol x Owarai Halloween" *2015.11.03 Nakano Ryuu Idol Festival 2015 *2015.11.07 MOSHI MOSHI NIPPON FESTIVAL 2015 in TOKYO 【MOSHI POP】 *2015.11.22 @JAM the Field vol.8 *2015.11.28 Happy Jam:3.04 *2015.12.16 Honkaku Ongaku Joshi Sai -Sono Juu Ni- *2015.12.20 T-Palette Records Kansha Sai 2015 ~Kotoshi Atarashiku Dekita youthsource records mo Hako Records no Menmen Deru yo, Mochiron T-Palette Arm Wrestling Taikai mo Kaisai!! Nenmatsu Daidai Kansha Sai!!~ *2015.12.22 Mainichi ga Christmas 2015 ~Watashitachi no Christmas Kai ni Oide yo~ *2015.12.23 Dai 1kai Naka G Fest *2016.01.28 Honkaku Ongaku Joshi Sai -Sono Juu San- *2016.02.06 Level Girls vol.05 *2016.03.31 Good Vibrations Idol vol.1 Up Up Girls (Kari) vs. Idol Renaissance *2016.04.01 Idol Otakarakuji LIVE *2016.04.15 Good Vibrations Rock vol.1 *2016.04.21 DOUBLE COLOR session12 *2016.05.01 Music Park 2016 ~Zenkoku no Idol to Shoku no Saiten! Hibiya Kouen kara Nippon wo Genki ni Shichaima Special~ *2016.05.04 Kessei Maru 5nen Kinen 1nichi Okure no Member Produce Kessen *2016.05.05 Yokohama Kawaii Stage *2016.05.05 Good Vibrations OSAKA *2016.05.31 Honkaku Ongaku Joshisai -Sono Juunana- *2016.06.03 Good Vibrations Giant Night vol.1 *2016.06.22 Idol Otakrakuji #73 Koukai Shuuroku *2016.07.02 Idol Yokochou Natsu Matsuri!! ~2016~ *2016.07.13 Good Vibrations Otanagenai Otona-tachi vol.1 *2016.07.14 Honkaku Ongaku Joshisai SPECIAL 3 Man LIVE *2016.07.17 Happy Jam 4.Jul × TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2016 ~Osaka Preview~ *2016.07.18 Yokohama Kakei Ramen Sai 2016 *2016.07.22 IDOL NEWSING LIVE 2 *2016.07.23 Kaga Onsenkyo Fest 2016 *2016.07.30 Idol Otakarakuji Party Live "Manatsu no Shinkyoku♡Benishiro Uta Gassen" *2016.08.03 a-nation IDOL NATION *2016.08.05 Shinjuku LOFT 40TH ANNIVERSARY FES "Tokyo STREET 2016" *2016.08.05~07 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2016 *2016.08.09 "GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS" SUMMER LIVE!! *2016.08.27 Tokyo Tennen Onsen "Yukai" @ Kodai Hot Spring *2016.09.01 Good Vibrations Yokohama vol.1 *2016.09.24~25 @JAM×Natalie EXPO 2016 *2016.10.01 Fujisonic 2016 *2016.10.09 MUSIC CIRCUS'16 *2016.10.14~15 Sports・of・Heart・Music Fest 2016 *2016.10.18 SHOT GIRL vol.1 *2016.10.29 Tokyo University of Pharmacy and Life Sciences Dai 63kai Azuma Yakusai *2016.11.06 DDT Fest 2016 *2016.11.26 @JAM the Field vol.10 *2016.12.12 Kawaiian TV SUPER LIVE 2016 *2017.01.02 TOKYO IDOL PROJECT×@JAM New Year Premium Party 2017 *2017.01.22 TOWER RECORDS presents The・Kanshasai 2017 Shinshun *2017.02.14 Valentine no Tenshi ka yo! supported by MEETIA *2017.02.15 TOKYO RIOT 2017 *2017.03.10 Idol Otakarakuji Party Live "Haru no Shinkyoku Cover NIGHT" *2017.03.12 Sonkei to Iu na no GIG Vol.6 supported by uP!!! *2017.04.23 CONNECT Kabukichou MUSIC FESTIVAL 2017 *2017.04.29 Niconico Chou Kaigi Chou Ongakusai 2017 *2017.05.07 TAKESHIBA MUSIC CRUISE 2017 *2017.05.09 Honkaku Ongaku Joshisai -Sono Nijuuichi- *2017.05.13 Girl's Bomb!! ~Idol Kousaten~ *2017.05.20 Tokyo Tennen Onsen "Yukai" @ Kodai Hot Spring *2017.05.21 Chocolate Banana, Special Sundae!! *2017.05.27 @JAM 2017 *2017.06.02 DJ Dainoji "Giant Night Zengoku Tour 2017 "Hoshi no Hikari" FINAL Enkei Death Match" *2017.06.17 YATSUI FESTIVAL! 2017 *2017.06.17 Girl's Bomb!! ~Natsu Made Matenai~ *2017.07.03 Oretachi, Gakkyokuha. Vol.12 ~TSUTAYA O-EAST Special~ *2017.07.08~09 Idol Yokochou Natsu Matsuri!! ~2017~ *2017.07.18 GIRLS ROCKS *2017.07.23 SEKIGAHARA IDOL WARS 2017 ~Sekigahara Utahime Gassen~ *2017.07.29~30 Roppongi Idol Festival 2017 *2017.08.01 SHINJUKU LOFT PRESENTS "Shinjuku Kei Girls Meeting Stage.7" *2017.08.04~06 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2017 *2017.08.09 Unmei no Kimi Festival *2017.08.18 Ontama OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 "OTODAMA×@JAM SPECIAL COLLABORATION LIVE 2017" *2017.08.19 Meet The IDOL in JAPAN *2017.08.26 MUSIC CIRCUS'17 *2017.08.26~27 @JAM EXPO 2017 *2017.10.07 TALE FESTIVAL in Taiwan 2017 *2017.11.03 GIG TAKAHASHI 2017 *2017.11.18 Tokyo E-sports Festival "TEF meets IDOL Stage" *2017.11.29 "MX IDOL PROJECT 2DAYS" *2017.12.11 Mainichi ga Christmas 2017 *2017.12.17 T-Palette Records presents Live meets palette *2017.12.23 Fujisan no Yoko 1 Shuunen Dai Kansha Live *2017.12.23 Sei☆Kami Sumasu Kai 2017 ~Christmas Eve Eve ni Uta Tenshi ga Mai Oriru~ *2017.12.25 Wonder Christmas! *2018.01.02 TOKYO IDOL PROJECT×@JAM New Year Premium Party 2018 *2018.01.11 "CR Hana no Keiji" 10 Shuunen Kinen Album Special LIVE Shin Haruka Kei Uta Matsuri *2018.01.13 POMBASHI WHEEL 2018 *2018.02.24 @JAM the Field vol.13 *2018.04.26 MX IDOL FESTIVAL Vol.3 *2018.04.29 Niconico Chou Kaigi Chou Ongakusai 2018 *2018.04.29 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO Zen Yasai 2018 Day2 *2018.05.04 GW Dontaku Special Live 2018 *2018.05.06 VIVA LA ROCK EXTRA Viva La Pop! *2018.05.10 GIRLS ROCKS *2018.05.12 CLUB CITTA' 30th Anniversary CITTA IDOL FORCE *2018.05.19 IDOL CONTENT EXPO *2018.05.27 TOTSU凸=Totsu Fest 2018= *2018.05.30 ASCII Idol Kurabu Teiki Kouen Vol.13 1 Shuu Kinen Kouen *2018.06.04 T-Palette Records Presents Live meets palette 201806 *2018.06.15 DJ Dainoji presents Giant Night Yuushou Hakurankai ~Giant Seitansai~ *2018.06.16 YATSUI FESTIVAL! 2018 *2018.06.24 SYACHI FES 2018 powered by FREEDOM NAGOYA *2018.07.08 Idol Yokochou Natsu Matsuri!! ~2018~ *2018.07.15 BATTLE OF NAGANO *2018.07.22 SEKIGAHARA IDOL WARS 2018 ~Sekigahara Utahime Gassen~ *2018.07.28 Roppongi Idol Festival 2018 *2018.08.03~05 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018 *2018.08.04 Momoiro Clover Z "Momoclo Mania 2018" Satellite Park "FUMIHIKO PICNIC 2018" *2018.08.13 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 "SUMMER BEACH FANTASY 2018" *2018.08.16 @JAM×DJ Dainoji Collab Event *2018.08.22 Fight!～FOOD×ENTERTAINMENT BATTLE Idol Mix DAY *2018.08.26 @JAM EXPO 2018 *2018.09.02 UDO ARTISTS 50th Anniversary Natsu no Mamono 2018 in TOKYO *2018.09.08 NOTA FES 2018 *2018.09.24 NEO Fes!!! presented by Top Yell Vol.6 *2018.10.07 T-Palette Records Presents Vanilla Beans Kanshasai ~Final Innocence~ *2018.11.23 WONGOO FEST *2018.12.01 IDOL CONTENT EXPO *2018.12.31 Yuku Momokuru Momo ~Dai 2kai Momoiro Uta Gassen~ *2019.01.02 TOKYO IDOL PROJECT × @JAM New Year Premium Party 2019 *2019.01.26 JAPAN EXPO THAILAND 2019 *2019.02.17 Succhou! Roppongi Idol Festival in Shibuya *2019.03.09 IDORISE!! FESTIVAL 2019 -DAY- *2019.03.10 MORNING SET vol.3 ~Nagoya to Nagaoka to Idol to~ *2019.03.17 Idol Koshien in Shinjuku BLAZE *2019.03.21 IDOL RAVE FACTORY～LIVE 2019 in Spring～ *2019.03.22 Road to Idol Matsuri 2019 *2019.04.13 @JAM THE WORLD Haru no Jam Matsuri! 2019 *2019.05.19 IDOL CONTENT EXPO *2019.06.02 H.I.P. presents GIG TAKAHASHI tour 2019 *2019.07.27 Roppongi Idol Festival 2019 *2019.07.28 STONE HAMMER fes. 2019 *2019.08.02~04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2019 *2019.08.15 @JAM×DJ Dainoji Event *2019.08.20 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 "NATSUZOME 2019 supported by Idol Yokochou" *2019.08.24 @JAM EXPO 2019 *2019.09.15 Idol Poketto! *2019.10.19 NEWTOWN2019 *2019.10.30 ASO-BA-NIGHT HALLOWEEN 2019 *2019.11.04 Sako Fes vol.2 *2019.11.08 Japangu♪ vol.82 *2019.11.10 LIVE SHOW CASE 2019 Autumn ~Idol no Kasokuki ni Naritai~ *2019.11.18 UNISTAGE vol.8 *2019.11.21 Popuronaito vol.10 *2019.12.01 Special Plus Matsuri *2019.12.31 Dai 3kai Momoiro Uta Gassen *2020.01.01 TOKYO IDOL PROJECT×@JAM New Year Premium Party 2020 *2020.01.18 IDOL "BLEAKER^2" vol2 *2020.02.07 @JAM MEETS ~All Night Special~ vol.2 *2020.02.09 @JAM PARTY vol.47 *2020.02.24 FUMI FES. vol.8 Up Up Girls Joint Concerts *2017.06.06 Furukawa Konatsu Presents Up Up Girls (2) 1nichi Okure no Konatsu Paisen Oiwai Special (古川小夏Presents アップアップガールズ(2)1日遅れの小夏パイセンお祝いスペシャル) *2017.10.08 Up Up Girls (Kari)&(2) Select Mix Team x Band Ja Naimon! Special Two man LIVE in Taiwan (アップアップガールズ(仮)&(2)セレクトMixチーム×バンドじゃないもん!スペシャル ツーマンLIVE in台湾) (with Band Ja Naimon!) *2018.07.07 Up Up Girls (Fest) 2018 *2018.08.19 Up Up Girls (2) & (Pro Wres) Member Taikou Jitsuryoku Shindan Test (アップアップガールズ(２)＆(プロレス) メンバー対抗　実力診断テスト) *2019.07.15 Up Up Girls (Fest) 2019 *2019.10.16 (Z)×(Kari)×(2)×(Qu) ((Z)×(仮)×(2)×(ク)) (with ZOC, Qumali Depart) Up Up Girls (2) Solo Concerts *2017.04.06 Apuga (2) AKIBA DE Ohirome (アプガ（2）AKIBA DE お披露目) *2017.11.26 AKIBA DE Tandoku!! (AKIBA DE 単独!!) *2018.04.21 Up Up Girls (2) 1st LIVE #Apuga 2 Surprise *2018.07.14 AKIBA Cultures Gekijou Natsuyasumi Shinjin Kouen Koukai Genepro Kouen A (AKIBAカルチャーズ劇場夏休み新人公演　公開ゲネプロ公演 A) *2018.07.26 AKIBA Cultures Gekijou Shinjin Kouen 2018 ~ Manatsu no Cinderella-tachi ~ Up Up Girls (2) (AKIBAカルチャーズ劇場 新人公演2018～真夏のシンデレラたち～ アップアップガールズ(2)) *2018.09.09~11.17 Up Up Girls (2) First Live Tour #Apuga 2 First (アップアップガールズ（2）ファーストライブツアー #アプガ2ファースト) *2018.12.22 Up Up Girls (2) #Apuga 2 First #7nin no Christmas *2019.03.23 Up Up Girls (2) #Apuga 2 Second #Starting Over *2019.04.30 Up Up Girls (2) Aoi Haru *2019.06.02~07.28 Up Up Girls (2) Live Tour 2019 Aoi Haru Atsui Natsu (アップアップガールズ（2） ライブツアー2019 アオイハル アツイナツ) *2019.10.24 Up Up Girls (2) Aoharu October (アップアップガールズ（２） アオハル October) *2019.11.04 Up Up Girls (2) Aoharu November (アップアップガールズ（２） アオハル November) *2019.12.01 Up Up Girls (2) Aoharu December (アップアップガールズ（２）アオハル December) Concerts Featured In UP-FRONT GROUP Acts= ;SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Movement *2017.03.26 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *2018.03.31~04.01 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 *2018.10.20~21 SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya *2019.03.30~31 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 |-|Other Acts= *2017.08.04~06 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2017 *2017.12.17 T-Palette Records presents Livemeets palette *2018.03.03 IDOL CONTENT EXPO ＠Omotesandou GROUND Vol.20 ~Hinamatsuri da yo! Zengumi Tappuri Live!!!~ (IDOL CONTENT EXPO ＠表参道GROUND Vol.20 ～ひな祭りだよ！全組たっぷりライブ!!!～) *2018.03.23 IDOL CONTENT EXPO @Shinjuku BLAZE Vol.53 ~Haruyasumi Totsuyuusai!!!~ (IDOL CONTENT EXPO @ 新宿BLAZE Vol.53 ～春休み突入祭!!!～) *2018.03.24 Idol CAMP in SHIBUYA (アイドルCAMP in SHIBUYA) *2018.07.08 Idol Yokochou Matsuri!! ~2018~ (アイドル横丁まつり!!〜2018〜) *2018.07.22 SEKIGAHARA IDOL WARS 2018 ~Sekigahara Utahime Gassen~ (SEKIGAHARA IDOL WARS 2018〜関ケ原唄姫合戦〜) *2018.07.28 Roppongi Idol Festival 2018 (六本木アイドルフェスティバル 2018) *2018.08.03~05 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018 *2018.08.04 FUMIHIKO PICNIC 2018 *2018.08.14 Idol CAMP ~SPECIAL EDITION~ vol. 17 (アイドルCAMP ～SPECIAL EDITION～vol.17) *2018.08.17 ODYSSEY Presents「GIRLS IDOL SPLASH!!」 *2018.08.18 tvk "Myuutoma 2" presents Kaettekita Idol on the Beach in Miurakaigan (tvk「ミュートマ２」presents 帰ってきた アイドル・オン・ザ・ビーチ in 三浦海岸) *2018.08.20 Akishibu Project presents "TSUTAYA O-EAST SUMMER BONUS LIVE!! -Yume Senranbu-" (アキシブproject presents『 TSUTAYA O-EAST SUMMER BONUS LIVE!! -夢千乱舞- 』) *2018.08.24 @JAM EXPO 2018×Shio Parastage (＠JAM EXPO 2018×汐パラステージ) *2018.08.26 @JAM EXPO 2018 *2018.08.27 Idol CAMP ~SPECIAL EDITION~ vol.18 (アイドルCAMP～SPECIAL EDITION～vol.18) *2018.09.25 Idol Ouen Apuri MIX Presents MIX IDOL FESTIVAL Vol.1 Miffest ~Kawaii Oshi ni wa LIVE wo saseyo~ (アイドル応援アプリMIXプレゼンツ MIX IDOL FESTIVAL Vol.1 みっふぇす～かわいい推しにはLIVEをさせよ～) *2018.10.06~07 ~Young Champion Soukan 30 Shuunen Kinen~ OISO Idol Beach 2018 (～ヤングチャンピオン創刊30周年記念～ OISOアイドルビーチ2018) *2018.10.08 Nihon Kougakuin Music College presents Hachiouji Daisakusen 2018 (日本工学院ミュージックカレッジpresents八王子大作戦2018) *2018.10.14 LEGEND FESTA 2018 *2018.11.10 IDOL CONTENT EXPO @Omotesandou GROUND Vol.33 ~Idol Dai Shuugousai~ (IDOL CONTENT EXPO ＠表参道GROUND Vol.33 ～アイドル大集合祭～) *2018.11.24 Wangoo Fest (ワングーフェス) *2018.11.27 ekoms presents 「tsuki depart vol.2」 *2018.12.02 MARQUEE Sai mini vol.8 (MARQUEE祭mini vol.8) *2018.12.02 IDOL CONTENT EXPO @Aeon Mall Makuhari Shintoshin supported by Daiki Sound ~Fuyu no Dai Musensai~ (IDOL CONTENT EXPO ＠ イオンモール幕張新都心 supported by ダイキサウンド ～冬の大無銭祭～) *2018.12.08 Meet The Idol in TAIWAN Supported by @JAM *2018.12.15 Shinseidou presents iPop frs Vol.76 (新星堂presents iPop fes Vol.76) *2019.01.02 TOKYO IDOL PROJECT×@JAM New Year Premium Party 2019 (TOKYO IDOL PROJECT×@JAMニューイヤープレミアムパーティー2019) *2019.01.11 Japangu♪ vol.79(じゃぱんぐ♪ vol.79) *2019.01.26 Shinshun 3MAN LIVE (新春3MAN LIVE) *2019.01.27 Kuusou Momento L+Daishusai LIVE~+-+ vol.1~ (空想モーメントL+大主催LIVE～+-+ vol.1～) *2019.02.04 Rakuyuu Idol Fest in Shinjuku ReNY (楽遊アイドルフェスin 新宿ReNY) *2019.02.10 Tatebayashi Hot Hot Idol Festival Vol.4 (館林ホットホットアイドルフェスティバル Vol.4) *2019.02.14 Girl's Bomb!! ~Valentine SP!!~ (Girl’s Bomb!! 〜バレンタインSP!!〜) *2019.02.16 Girl's Bomb!! ~Mafuyu no Daisaiten (Girl’s Bomb!! ～真冬の大祭典～) *2019.02.19 Idol CAMP ~SPECIAL EDITION~ vol.25 (アイドルCAMP～SPECIAL EDITION～vol.25) *2019.02.21 IDOL CONTENT EXPO @Shinjuku BLAZE 2DAYS SPECIAL!! ~Kouhen~ (IDOL CONTENT EXPO @ 新宿BLAZE 2DAYS SPECIAL!!! ～後編～) *2019.02.23 IDOL CONTENT EXPO @Omotesandou GROUND Vol.38 ~Zengumi Tappuri LIVE!!!~ (IDOL CONTENT EXPO ＠表参道GROUND Vol.38 ～全組たっぷりLIVE!!!～) *2019.03.09 IDORISE!! FESTIVAL 2019-DAY- *2019.03.10 MARQUEE Sai mini Vol.13 (MARQUEE祭mini Vol.13) *2019.03.10 @JAM PARTY vol.36 *2019.04.12 GIRLS ROCKS *2019.04.13 @JAM THE WORLD Haru no Jam Matsuri! 2019 (@JAM THE WORLD 春のジャムまつり！2019) *2019.05.05 FLOWER supported by instax SQUARE SQ10 *2019.05.12 MARQUEE Sai mini Vol.18 (MARQUEE祭mini Vol.18) *2019.08.02~04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2019 Up Up Girls (Pro Wres) Concerts Featured In *2018.05.19 Haru ni Nattara Kitazawa ni Ikou yo, Nakama mo Issho ni Shite! (春になったら北沢に行こうよ、仲間も一緒して！) *2018.05.20 IDOL CONTENT EXPO @Aeon Mall Makuhari Shintoshin supported by Daiki Sound ~Kaettekita, Shoka no Dai Musensai~ (IDOL CONTENT EXPO＠イオンモール幕張新都心 supported by ダイキサウンド ～帰ってきた、初夏の大無銭祭～) *2018.06.03~17 Dai 5kai Tokyo Princess Cup (第５回東京プリンセスカップ) *2018.06.10 SHiNY Days Vol.11 *2018.06.16 YATSUI FESTIVAL! 2018 *2018.06.27 Up Up Tokyo Joshi (Pro Wres) (Kari) ~Zen'in Issho ni Upper Kick!~ (アップアップ東京女子(プロレス)(仮)～全員一緒にアッパーキック！～) *2018.07.08 Idol Yokochou Natsu Matsuri!! ~2018~ (アイドル横丁夏まつり!!～2018～) *2018.07.15 BATTLE OF NAGANO *2018.07.25 OTODAMA Zen'yasai 2018 *2018.08.03~05 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018 *2018.08.25~26 @JAM EXPO 2018 *2018.12.24 IDOL CONTENT EXPO @Yokohama BAY HALL ~Christmas Eve Dai Kanshasai~ (IDOL CONTENT EXPO @横浜BAY HALL ～クリスマス・イヴ大感謝祭～) *2019.02.17 Judgement 2019 ~DDT Hataage 22 Shuunen Kinen Taikai~ (Judgement2019～DDT旗揚げ22周年記念大会～) *2019.04.05 Pipipipi Pinano Sotsugyou Special (ぴぴぴぴぴなの卒業スペシャル) *2019.07.27 Roppongi Idol Festival 2019 *2019.08.02~04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2019 *2019.08.04 Tanoshii Tanoshii Natsuyasumi ~Tokyo Joshi☆Natsu Fest 2019~ (楽しい楽しい夏休み！～東京女子☆夏フェス2019～) Category:Up Up Girls Category:Up Up Girls (2) Category:Up Up Girls (Pro Wres) Category:Up Up Girls Concerts Category:Up Up Girls (2) Concerts Category:Up Up Girls (Pro Wres) Concerts